A Obra e o Artista
by Gaybow
Summary: O psiquiatra se deliciava com suas próprias piadinhas. Pedaços de verdades jogadas ao vento, mas que nunca eram percebidas pelos ouvintes. Talvez por isso ele fosse um mentiroso tão bom, por que ele fazia com que as suas mentiras fossem mais verdadeiras quanto o possível.


**A Obra e o Artista**

– Acredito que já chegou minha hora de ir embora, já está tarde.

– Certamente, sequer percebi que as horas passaram tão rápido. – Lector fez uma expressão surpresa ao olhar para o seu relógio – Mas já que está aqui por que não janta comigo?

Will sentia, quase permanentemente, uma necessidade de voltar para casa sempre que se encontrava em outro local, sua casa era seu porto seguro. Sentia isso em especial quando estava no meio de suas conversas com Hannibal. Em meio a elas se sentia acuado. Não que não apreciasse a companhia do outro e que não estivesse acostumado a ser constantemente analisado, mas tinha algo em Hannibal que ao mesmo tempo que o afastava também fazia com que ansiasse por suas conversas.

Acabava sempre voltando ali. Como um velho hábito.

– Bom... não posso demorar, tenho que alimentar meus cães. Mas acho que tenho tempo o bastante para alimentar o dono. Espero não atrapalhar.

Hannibal sorri e se aproxima dele.

– Ter a sua companhia em um jantar é sempre um enorme prazer, Will.

Fazia parte da natureza de Lecter ser sedutor. Um animal perigoso como ele deveria ter poderosas artimanhas para capturar suas presas. Ele propositalmente era galante com Will, mas sempre tomando o cuidado para que o outro não percebesse. Não que a descoberta de um possível relacionamento romântico entre eles fosse afastar Graham. Mas o contrário, faria com que se aproximasse e prestasse mais atenção em Hannibal do que seria conveniente.

Então atraia a afeição dele para que sequer percebesse o quanto já estava envolvido na sua teia, para que acreditasse nele incondicionalmente. Por que a afeição costuma cegar as pessoas, não importa o quanto os sentidos de Will sejam afiados e o Doutor se aproveitaria disso. Era uma linha muito tênue e perigosa a com qual brincava, mas era isso que fazia ser tão delicioso.

Em razão a pressa que seu convidado tinha de ir embora o psiquiatra preparou um prato rápido, mas invariavelmente sofisticado como todos os outros que ele preparava. Afinal, o que fazia era arte, não meramente alimento.

Colocou uma música ambiente que combinava com seu gosto e serviu a mesa. Will parecia maravilhado, assim como todos aqueles que apreciavam seus jantares. Por que muito embora eles não soubessem conscientemente o que estavam comendo eles sentiam que estavam provando um pouco do delicioso néctar do proibido, da morte.

Nesses jantares Hannibal era como um Deus que permitia que meros humanos provassem da ambrosia, mas aqueles que eram imortalizados não eram os degustadores e sim as vítimas sacrificadas para aqueles sublimes momentos.

– Fico com inveja que um solteiro como você saiba se virar tão bem na cozinha enquanto eu sei um pouco mais do que o bastante para minha sobrevivência. – suspirou – Um dia desses você devia me ensinar alguns de seus truques.

– Se eu contasse teria que te matar.

Will arregalou levemente os olhos, mas não se passou 2 segundos até que ambos começassem a rir.

– Mágicos e cozinheiros realmente levam a sério essa coisa de guardar seus segredos.

– Você nem imagina. – sorriu - Bom, mas imagino que todo cozinheiro tem um pouco de mágico.

– Já que não quer me contar seus segredos podia fazer de mim seu aprendiz.

Hannibal cortou um pedaço de carne ensanguentada e o levou à boca, saboreando lentamente até que enfim respondesse Will.

– Sou um mestre rígido demais para alguém indisciplinado como você, Will. Mas talvez um dia você esteja no ponto certo para isso.

O psiquiatra se deliciava com suas próprias piadinhas. Pedaços de verdades jogadas ao vento, mas que nunca eram percebidas pelos ouvintes. Talvez por isso ele fosse um mentiroso tão bom, por que ele fazia com que as suas mentiras fossem mais verdadeiras quanto o possível.

Mas ainda sim era um risco.

Mas do que valia a vida sem o risco? Lecter, embora muitos possam duvidar por seu modo de vida peculiar, era um apaixonado pela vida. Pela sua própria vida, claro. E preferia viver ela intensamente e saboreando cada momento. Dai vinha seu padrão de se envolver com pessoas que potencialmente poderiam desvendá-lo. Franklyn era atraído por psicopatas. Abgail era uma em treinamento. Bedelia tinha uma observação aguçada. E então Will.

A empatia que ele era capaz de sentir simplesmente o fascinava. Todas as suas ações, pensamentos e devaneios o fascinavam. Não podia deixar de sentir uma sádica necessidade de ver os limites daquele que tanto o entretia.

Até então tinha decidido manter certa distância de Graham, mas seu gosto pelo perigo, pelo desafio, o empurrava a ser cada vez mais malvado com o colega. Se ser traído por um amigo podia machucá-lo, o que não faria com ele a traição vinda de alguém por quem estava apaixonado? A perspectiva parecia maravilhosa.

Essa ideia vinha rondando sua cabeça, mas apenas nessa noite revisou todos os prós e contras e decidiu que talvez valesse a pena um pouco mais de risco por uma maior satisfação futura.

Durante a noite serviu mais vinho ao convidado do que de costume. Provocou e deu mais indiretas sobre sua verdadeira identidade que o de costume. Foi mais sedutor que o de costume.

Não conseguia dizer se Will havia percebido ou não.

Ao acompanhar o outro até a porta o mesmo passou levemente mal. Produto ou da bebida ou da encefalite que avançava, não sabia dizer. Segurou-o pelo pescoço com uma mão e com a outra mediu sua temperatura.

- Eu estou bem, Lecter.

- Não, você não está. Não precisa se cobrar tanto, descanse um pouco. – estranhamente para Will o mais velho encostou a própria testa na sua. – Me deixe cuidar de você...

Will se sentiu estranho naquele momento. A situação toda era estranha, mas o que sentia o deixava desnorteado. Por mais absurda que a situação parecesse se sentia acolhido e protegido nos braços dele.

Protegido.

Foi tão natural que sequer se espantou quando Hannibal o beijou. Ou teria sido ele a começar? Talvez tudo não passasse de uma de suas alucinações, afinal tinha bastante delas com o Dr. Ele estava sempre em sua mente, tomando um espaço cada vez maior em sua vida.

A natureza de Will cobrava um beijo mais desesperado, mas a de Lecter impunha seu próprio ritmo. Lenta e caprichosa. Profunda, mas experimental. Ele se deliciava em pensar que um dia aqueles lábios macios que agora beijava poderiam se transformar em um estupendo prato que seria servido especialmente para Dra Bloom. Que aquele corpo que agora estava deitando no sofá um dia seria aquilo se lhe apetecesse. E que aquela confiança que estava lhe sendo entregue seria feita em pedaços.

O caos daquela vida lhe daria um prazer indizível.

Ainda sobre Will o mais velho começou a retirar o seu paletó de forma metódica, como só ele seria capaz em uma situação como essa. Voltou a dar sua atenção para o outro dessa vez saboreando seu pescoço enquanto desabotoava a camisa deste.

Ele não cheirava mais à loção pós-barba barata, mas sim à uma loção que ele havia indicado.

Desceu seus lábios dando pequenas mordidas no peito de Will, imaginando o quanto o mais novo sequer sabia o quanto era perigoso ser mordido por alguém como ele. Excitante, tentador e terrivelmente divertido ter esses pensamentos em um momento como esse. Não era atoa que a vida amorosa de Hannibal não era tão movimentada. Acabava sempre tendo o impulso de... devorar aqueles como quem se relacionava. De um jeito ou de outro.

Mas repentinamente embaixo de Lecter um perturbado Will parece começar a ver e balbuciar estranhas coisas.

– O que está vendo, Will?

– O veado... ele... parece um humano agora. – estava muito confuso para formar frases conexas.

– Se parece com Hobbs?

– Não, se parece com...

Sua confusão era palpável.

– Eu preciso ir. Eu... obrigado pela... comida. – se levantou desnorteado.

– Não precisa ir nesse estado, Will. Minha casa está sempre aberta para amigos, muito mais para você.

Will estava tão concentrado em se sentir melhor para poder partir que não absorveu essa afirmativa. Apenas de despediu novamente e foi embora.

Quando o mais velho perguntou novamente em outra ocasião com quem o veado parecia Will apenas desconversava e dizia que não parecia com ninguém que conhecessem.

O relacionamento deles não mudou muito para o que já era. Com a diferença e que Will já admitia para si mesmo que necessitava mais da companhia de Hannibal mais do que admitiria antes. Já suas _intimidades_ aconteciam em doses homeopáticas, Hannibal não tinha pressa na hora da caça.

Mas os acontecimentos e reviravoltas do destino foram acontecendo. Os planos do maquiavélico Doutor tomando forma e fazendo mais e mais vítimas.

Mesmo Will.

Principalmente Will.

Foi muito tarde quando este começou a perceber que estava sendo enganado por todo esse tempo. Talvez ele já soubesse a tempo e não quisesse admitir, mas uma hora isso não foi mais possível. Não foi só traído por Hannibal, mas por si mesmo.

Preso e com uma mente que trabalhava a mil para tentar entender tudo. Se as coisas continuassem assim ele finalmente ficaria louco. Realmente louco.

A visita da Hannibal não foi uma total surpresa. Ele esperava que em algum momento o artista viesse apreciar sua obra.

Uma explosão de raiva e perguntas mal respondidas vinham em sua mente, mas não daria esse gosto ao Serial Killer a sua frente. Ele não as responderia, afinal, apreciava seu sofrimento. Então tudo o que pode dizer foi:

- Olá, Dr. Lecter.

O sorriso que veio em resposta podia parecer de escárnio, mas na verdade era uma provocação. Hannibal queria saber o que Will faria em seguida, era um adversário que estava ansioso para enfrentar. Por que ele sabia, pelo fogo naqueles olhos, que a guerra estava apenas começando.

No momento em que Will olhou nos seus olhos pela primeira vez ele percebeu que aquela pessoa iria fazer a sua vida ser muito mais interessante. _"Olhos distraem. Você não vê nada ou você vê demais.",_ foi o que Will lhe disse na ocasião. Ele não podia desvendá-lo naquele tempo, mas a determinação com que olhava para Hannibal o dizia que agora ele sabia exatamente pelo quê procurar naqueles olhos obscuros e vazios.

* * *

**XxxxxxXxx**

Olá, pessoal. Então... sem lemon. xD Faz tempo que não escrevo nada, me deem um desconto. Escrever anda tão difícil, acho que perdi a mão. ç.ç Mas estou explodindo de amor pelo casal, precisava escrever algo. Espero não ter ficado meio OOC o yaoi no meio. Esse é um casal que gosto das coisas beeeem devagarzinhas, eu nem ia colocar yaoi, mas como provavelmente vou demorar a escrever outra coisa deles achei melhor não desperdiçar a chance. xD

Bom, espero que gostem. Comentem e peço para o Hanni colocar vcs no próximo menu. Beijoxoxo


End file.
